Let's Play the Incest Game
by gnomeishtoadstool
Summary: Yukio x Rin. It's in another world with major OOC and Yukio is a twenty-seven year old doctor who is falling in love with his sixteen year old step-brother, Rin. I MAY continue it. It's quite likely I will.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a super OOC fanfic between Rin and Yukio Okumura. So it's some weird universe where Yukio is 27 and a doctor and Rin is his step-brother and is 16. Well, I hope you like the ridiculousness.**

**By the way I'm sorry if the format messed up. I think my copy-and-paste might have messed up on me big time. If it did, I apologize! (if it did you should tell me so I can fix it, yeah? :D)**

_ 'His skin is so smooth...it's like touching silk.'_ Yukio slid his hand into the boy's pants. Little cries of pleasure escaped his small mouth as the doctor started to rub his hardened member once concealed by layers of fabric.

"D-Dr. Okumura. You're hands are so cold." Ignoring what the small man said, Yukio started moving one hand faster and slid the fingers of the other into the boy.

"Rin, don't complain about it and let me warm my hands up." Yukio smirked and kissed the boy beneath him deeply making their tongues find pleasure with eachother.

"Yukio, just put it in already. I don't want to be teased by you like usual." Rin averted his eyes from his step-brother as the large man forced himself inside of the blunette.

The boy mouthed words but Yukio couldn't hear them. He stopped moving and asked Rin to repeat himself but there was no sound again. Even the background noises stopped.

Yukio opened his eyes. He was sitting in his bed, alone. "Shit. I'm too old to be having those kinds of dreams." He couldn't believe it. A dream about his own step-brother that included that!? It was so childish and silly.

"How the hell am I going to face him now?..."

After he cleared his mind, Yukio went straight to work, despite how much he wasn't looking forward to his younger sibling coming in that day.

"Dr. Okumura, you're here! I'm surprised you came so late. Rin got here a few minutes ago so I sent him back, I hope you don't mind." Shura, Yukio's recptionist, was sitting in her usual seat at the front desk and handed the doctor paperwork so he could get started working for the day.

"Thank you, Shura. Since he's family I don't mind." Yukio was lying through his teeth. He did mind, a lot. After a dream like that he wanted to start work and try to forget it but now Rin was his first patient of the day. How was he supposed to face him?

Yukio continued on into his office and found Rin already sitting on the bed-like table with his shirt off._ 'Well...that's not what I wanted to see.'_

Remembering the dream, the doctor stared at his brother's skin. It really was pale and soft just like his dream. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind and closed the door. "Alright, Rin, you ready to start taking the stitches out?"

The sixteen year old nodded and layed down on his stomach. "I'm definitely ready to finally get these out!"

"Don't you want an anesthetic?" Yukio started getting his supplies out and set them on a table near the bed. "It may hurt quite a lot."

"No, I'm fine! I have a high pain tolerance."

Yukio put on gloves and a mask and started snipping the string wound into Rin's skin. "Tell me if it starts to hurt or feel uncomfortable." As the string was being pulled from the blunette, Yukio could tell Rin was hiding the pain.

_'I find his pride really adorable. Is it bad that I think he's so freaking cute?'_ The doctor looked over and saw Rin gripping the bed tightly as he held in small yelps. Yukio pulled the last bit of string out and the boy accidentally let one small noise escape his mouth.

"So it ended up hurting, did it?" Rin sat up and rubbed his side. "I didn't think it would be that bad!" The twenty seven year old chuckled softly and pet the smaller boys hair and started cleaning up.

"Hey, Yukio, tonight can I stay at your house? Mom and Dad are out of town tonight and-"

Yukio dropped his tray. The thought of him and Rin alone made him recall that wretched dream and it scared him. "Ah, sorry, sorry! But are you sure you don't have any friends you may want to stay the night at? I mean you can come over, but I'm a boring man."

Rin shook his head. "Everyone is busy. Plus it would be fun to go over. We never talk!" He smiled at his older step-brother and stood. "Am I done now?"

"Not yet. I just want to be safe and clean your cut. Lay back down." Rin did as he was told and went back to his previous position. Yukio started to take a damp cotton pad and dab at the closed wound.

"You need to be more careful, Rin. You could have gotten even more hurt."

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't see the barbed wire!"

Rin flinched as Yukio pressed the pad on a tender part of the cut. "Yeah, but still, be more careful." Yukio started to notice Rin's skin again. He had a small frame with nice, slender hips. His skin looked so delicate like a small kiss would leave a mark for weeks.

_'No, stop. He is not a girl, plus he is your step-brother. STEP-BROTHER.'_

"Yukio? Are you okay? You're just sitting there."

The doctor was snapped out of it by Rin poking one of his moles. During his zoning out moment, Yukio didn't realize he stopped moving his hand, resting it almost in the waistband of Rin's pants.

"Please don't poke my moles, Rin."

"Please don't put your hand down my pants, Yukio!"

"I did no such-" Yukio looked down and pulled his hands quickly to himself. "I'm sorry I spaced! I did not mean to put my hands there. Uh...you're done now."

He started blushing and got up to clean up everything and grab paperwork to sign Rin out.

Rin laughed and put his shirt back on. "I'll drop by later, okay? I'll see you then!" Yukio nodded and walked out with his step-brother and checked him out.

"I'll see you later, bro!"

"Yeah, later."

Yukio sighed deeply and turned to go and wait for more patients.

"That was quite the sigh. Unrequited love, Doctor?"

The tall man turned and saw Shura smirking at him from behind her desk. "Tell me what's up. I'm here to listen!" Yukio groaned and rubbed his eyes. "It's nothing. Well, it's something, but not something you would be interested in so it wouldn't matter anyway."

Shura laughed loudly and jumped onto the desk in a sitting position. "No, tell me. I'm very intrigued now, Doctor!"

Yukio groaned once again and caved in. "Alright but don't tell anyone. I...had this dream...and it...was bad. Between me and...-" Yukio muttered the last of it and Shura grabbed his shoulders.

"Was it between you and Bon!? Oh how cute! A delinquent and a doctor. So adorable! I bet he confessed to you and was all cute and shy and you declined but realized soon that you did in fact love him too and now you guys do it. Oh, I bet you're on the bottom!"

Shura went into her fangirl mode again. She had a strange obsession with boys being together which annoyed Yukio since she always made weird stories between him and some of his patients.

"No, Shura. It was between me and-"

"Shima?"

"Rin! It was between me and Rin, Shura!"

The receptionist gasped then squealed and clapped her hands. "So cute! Forbidden love! Have you told him your feelings yet?"

Yukio sighed and started walking back to his office once again. "No, I haven't told him anything. This isn't love or anything. It was just a silly dream."

"Oh, boo!" Shura pouted and slumped back into her seat waiting for new patients to come in as Yukio closed his office door. He rubbed his eyes again. "I knew telling her would be a bad idea. She could never help me figure this out."

After a few hours Yukio was finally off work. As he made his way to the garage where his car was parked his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Okumura! Let's go out drinking tonight, yeah?"

The man on the other end of the phone was Mephisto, a high school friend Yukio had. Occasionally they would go out for drinks and talk about what was going on despite the fact they had absolutely nothing to talk about.

"I'm sorry, Mephisto, but my step-brother is staying at my house for the night. I would like to go out for drinks another time though."

"Aw, that sucks. But why not just go out for a little and come back early? I just really want to drink right now."

Mephisto's whining on the other end managed to somehow persuade Yukio to agree for drinking until maybe eight or nine. After he hung up, the doctor drove down to the usual bar they met at and the two of them drank, but the time flew more than Yukio expected.

"Oh, shit, it's already ten! I have to go." Yukio threw money on the counter and quickly scrambled around trying to put his jacket on.

Mephisto grabbed his shoulder and stood as well. "Then let me come with you. But hey are you okay to drive?" Yukio thought about it and shook his head. " No, I guess I will walk. Thank god my car was parked somewhere safe." The two men left the bar and parted ways.

After a little while Yukio looked at his watch and noticed how late it was getting and started to run. He promised Rin he would be home and he would cook dinner so the doctor was scared just how angry his step-brother would be.

'Ah, finally! I'm back. I hope he's not still up...' Yukio ran up the stairs of his apartment building and fumbled with his keys, trying to open the door. Once he was successful, Yukio rushed in to the living room and found Rin laying on the couch.

"He's sleeping...?"

Rin was curled up on the rather small couch hugging a pillow. The TV was on and Yukio figured he must have tried to stay up and wait for him but in the end fell asleep.

Yukio smiled at the picture and pet the blunette's hair. "I'm sorry, Rin. I forgot the time and stayed out later than I should have."

The sudden disturbance caused Rin to stir. "Y-Yukio? You're home?" The small boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I tried to stay up and wait for you so we could have dinner together but I must have dozed..."

"No, It's fine. I'm sorry to have been late. Do you want me to make dinner now?" Yukio smiled again and walked into his kitchen. Rin got up and followed after."Sure. I never ate so my stomach is growling like crazy!"

Yukio prepared a meal of instant ramen for the two of them and set it out on the table in front of the TV. "You can put on whatever you want while we eat."

"Thanks but I don't want the TV on!"

"Why not?"

Rin grinned with a mouthful of noodles. "Because I wanna talk with you!" The sixteen year old boy put his ramen down and turned to face his brother.  
"So, where did you go for so long?"

Yukio choked on his food. Even though it was a simple question he felt like he was being questioned for cheating. "I was just drinking with an old friend of mine."

Rin leaned forward and sniffed his brother's shirt. "You're right. You smell a little like alcohol and-" He sniffed again and smiled softly, "something sweet. Not flowery but sweet. Like cake or sugar!"

The doctor's face turned bright red. His younger sibling was just so cute and he couldn't help it. "Th-that's...stop sniffing me, Rin! It's weird! Now finish your food." The blunette laughed at the flustered man and finished off his ramen.

"Hey can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Rin looked up at Yukio with pleading eyes. "You're old enough to sleep alone."

"But I want to sleep with you! It's warmer." Rin pursed his lips a bit and the cuteness finally cracked Yukio down and made him agree. The two of them cleaned up the little dishes they had and climbed into bed, ready to fall into Sleep's comforting arms.

When Yukio nearly reached the point of sleep he heard Rin say something.

"Hey, Yukio...what...do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean would you ever consider me for things like this?"

Yukio felt a small hand suddenly reach down his body and touch his crotch. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Yukio sat up and pushed the hand away.

"So I take it as a no...?" Rin pouted again.

"You...and I can not do those things, Rin. It's just not right."

"Because I'm a guy?"

"No!" Yukio put his glasses on and sighed. "It's because we're brothers."

Rin stopped slumping and his face brightened up. "So you would do it with me if we weren't brothers? What about the fact we're step-brothers and not related by blood?"

"...That is a good point, but no."

Rin grabbed Yukio and started shaking him lightly like a kid pestering his mom for candy while at the store. "Oh come on! I know how you've been staring at me. That wouldn't stop you! You're just scared to admit you're gay for me."

Annoyed, Yukio pushed Rin's head away and lied back down facing the opposite way. After a few seconds he felt himself get turned over and his hips were straddled by small legs.

"I know you want this. Don't lie to yourself, Yukio. Truth is, I like you too! If we do it I promise not to make you feel bad or uncomfortable."

The twenty-seven year old looked up and was face to face with Rin. Their faces were so close, almost kissing, and mixed with his claim of 'liking Yukio' it made him blush. In a situation like this he had no idea whether he should say yes or no.

Maybe this was a dream. Hopefully it was. Yukio prayed it was and not reality.

Rin, after hearing no objections, kissed his brother. It tasted like ramen and was light at first but after a little, Rin asked entry with his tongue by lightly pressing it against Yukio's lips who parted them a bit hesitantly.

The two of them stayed like that, kissing and slowly getting into a better position by wrapping arms around each other and entwining their legs. Yukio finally pulled away for air. "Rin, where the hell did you learn that?"

"I was just doing what Shura taught me. I wanted to make you feel as amazing as me."

"Shura?"

Rin sat up a little and nodded. "Yeah, she told me how to pleasure another man."

"Why!?"

"Because I asked."

Yukio sighed and let his head fall back down on his pillow. "God damn her." Distracted by what Rin just said, Yukio didn't notice how the boy on top of him had moved so his head was by the doctor's crotch.

"She also taught me this."

After those words left his mouth Rin undid Yukio's pants, rubbing his member trying to get a reaction. After a couple seconds he got what he wanted and started to lick the tip making small moans leave his brother's mouth.

"R-Rin, stop that. Really. You don't need to do that."

Ignoring what Yukio said, Rin continued and started sucking on it, almost putting the whole organ in his mouth which just made Yukio show more signs of satisfaction.

"Rin, stop. I'm warning you..."

The brunette found strength and pushed his brother over, pinning him down when he realized that there was no stopping him. "I told you to quit and you didn't. If you want to continue, then I am leading."

Rin's expression went from shocked at the sudden position change to a smirk. "Ah, so you admit you're feelings?" Realized how he had just walked himself into a corner, Yukio groaned.

"To make you happy I'll agree, but quit with that attitude or I'm locking you outside." Rin chuckled and slinged his arms around the larger man's neck and they kissed again.

Yukio's hands made their way to areas he suspected were sensitive on guys since they were on girls as well. One went to Rin's nipples and he started to pinch them hoping for some reaction while the other slid into the smaller boy's sweatpants and started rubbing his member through boxer's.

Rin mewled with pleasure at the large man's hands clumsily finding their way around the boy's body. Unsure of what to do next after a little bit of teasing and a handjob, Yukio slipped a finger into Rin's small opening like in his dream.

A yelp escaped Rin's mouth at the sudden intrusion and his toes curled but he showed no signs of wanting Yukio to stop, so the doctor kept going, adding in another finger and curling and scissoring them.

The moans of pleasure hadn't changed but then Yukio hit a spot in Rin, making him cry out even louder and grip onto Yukio's shirt. Intrigued by the reaction, Yukio tried hitting that spot again and got an even better reaction.

To see what other reactions his younger brother would have, Yukio started bite Rin's neck and chest and moved his hands faster, making every cry and moan even more enjoyable.

"Yukio, just stop teasing me and put it in!"

Surprised by the words, Yukio hesitated. They were so similar to his dream. There is no way it was reality now. He felt like there was nothing to lose so he slowly entered Rin.

Having something much larger in him made Rin cry out louder and grip even tighter onto Yukio.

"Ow! Rin don't tighten up, it hurts me too!"

"I-I'm sorry, but it's not like I'm used to getting it up the ass!"

Yukio had nothing to say to that and started to move slowly, created a nice rhythm between the two. "Are you okay?"

Rin nodded and ushered him to continue. At first Yukio moved slow, making Rin get used to it, but when Rin assured the tears were from pleasure, he started to move faster filling the room with moans and cries filled with the desire and contentment of both men.

At last they both reached their climax and Rin's torso got covered with the white sticky substance. The two of them panted deeply and lied down, holding each other close.

"Was it pleasurable like I promised?"

"It was more satisfactory than I expected."

Somewhere along the line, Yukio accepted it was reality, but in the end didn't care. His feelings for Rin were genuine and he was glad to finalize their feelings for each other.

Once again they started to doze off into sleep, but were interrupted by some last words from the younger boy.

"Hey, Yukio..."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens, we can NOT tell mom, okay?"

Yukio chuckled and kissed Rin's forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Okay so if you got to here then i thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are loved and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I meant to make a new chapter for this that would maybe give you more information and stuff, but no...I suck and got distracted turning this into PWP so I'm going to make another chapter after this that will be more...cutesy? Whatever, something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

"It's been five months now. Or was it six? Damn, my memory is fading already."

Yukio spun around in his chair like a little kid. "Time just moved by way too fast. Yeah, that's it. The time was just so fast that I forgot if today was the day or not..."

About half a year ago the twenty-seven year old doctor ended up succumbing to his strange desires and had sex with his sixteen year old step-brother. Since then the two have kept their relationship a secret but have continued doing things that normal couples would.

"Ah, I'm a bad adult."

He let out a sigh and spun around again. As time passed, Yukio's feelings started to grow more and more but he was always scared to admit them. What if Rin was just going through a phase? Soon he could possibly get bored of Yukio and move on.

"It's not like something like this would last anyway..."

Right when Yukio was about to start dragging himself into a depression, Rin burst through the door and jumped onto his step-brother's lap, making the chair move back a bit.

"Hey! Mom and Dad are leaving for a couple of days. Do you want to come over?"

Rin nuzzled his head against his brother's chest, hoping he could use some sort of cute charm to make Yukio say yes. "Maybe. But why would it matter if they're out of town or not? I live alone, you know."

"Well, yeah, but I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise...?"

The bluenette nodded and leaned back. "Yeah! It's really good! I promise you will like it." Before Yukio could say anything the boy on his lap kissed him lightly. "Do you trust me, brother?"

Yukio blushed. He couldn't tell if he liked being called 'brother' by Rin or not, but he felt kind of like some gross old pervert when he did say it, although that didn't stop him from being turned on.

Rin, noticing his step-brother's sudden tenseness, smirked and grinded his lower body a small bit on Yukio's crotch. "Ah, brother? Does this happen to turn you on?"

The doctor bit his lip. Rin was purposely being evil and it was making Yukio have a bad reaction. It took all of his willpower to keep the urge to screw Rin right there, down. "Stop moving. We are not having sex in my office."

"Ah, but why? I think it would be fun!" Rin grinned and slowly slid his hands down Yukio's chest and stopped right above his waistband. "You know you want to."

The perverted teen was correct. Yukio did want to satisfy his sudden lust right now, but what if Shura sent someone in? He couldn't handle how embarrassing that would be, but Rin's hands started moving, unbuckling the belt, slowly caressing Yukio's hardened member.

It was too late now. Yukio felt desire take him over and he immediately started working on Rin's body, lifting his shirt up and sucking on the bluenette's delicate skin, sliding the tightpants his step-brother seemed to enjoy wearing so much down.

Both of their bodies grew hotter as their fingers moved together in rhythmic patterns, Rin's on Yukio's member, and Yukio's moving back and forth inside of his brother.

Soon, Yukio had three fingers working on loosening Rin, making the blunette unable to concentrate on his once steady handjob, and move his hands to gripping the doctor's long, white coat.

"Y-Yukio. I'm prepared enough, quit making me wait!"

Yukio smiled and took his fingers out and forced himself into the hopefully prepared enough Rin. The small boy nearly let out a small scream, but Yukio was smart enough to immediately pull him into a kiss to muffle moans, keeping everything quiet.

"Are you okay? Keeping in any noises seems like it would be hard."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I think I can handle it."

Once reassured, Yukio starting moving his and Rin's bodies, making the pleasure build with every thrust.

The more they moved, the harder it was for Rin to hold in his voice and he started burying his face into his brother's shoulder. At last he couldn't mute himself anymore and released moan after moan.

Yukio, lost in a world of pleasure, didn't even notice and started moving harder. He hit Rin's prostate a number of times making the boy cry out his brother's name over and over.

"Yukio, let me take over."

Rin's sentence was followed by panting and pleading eyes, making Yukio want to keep moving, but he listened and stopped as the blunette started to be the one to move, lifting himself up and down.

Having Rin be the one to take the lead made Yukio enjoy other pleasures such as biting the teen's collar bones or discovering new sensitivities like when he teases Rin's nipples with his teeth.

Rin's cries of ecstasy continued until finally both him and Yukio released themselves. Both men panted and slumped, staying in their positions when Shura decided it was time to come in.

She drops the paperwork she had and squealed at the sight before her. Rin was straddling Yukio's lap with only a shirt, and even though Yukio had already zipped up his pants, Shura could still guess what happened by the sweat, blushes, and the obvious semen dripping from Rin's inner thighs.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Okumura! I didn't mean to-"

Yukio held up a hand to silence his receptionist and stood as Rin covered himself in shame. "It's fine. Just next time knock." The doctor kept a calm demeanor and picked up the dropped papers,handing them back to Shura.

"Ah, but your dream came true, Doctor! That's good and-"

"Thank you, Shura! Time to go now!"

Yukio pushed the red haired woman out the door and closed it, releasing a relieved sigh soon after. "That was close. Rin, you aren't too embarrassed, are you?"

Rin shook his head and giggled. "No, that was kind of funny." The bluenette, now dressed, walked to his brother and kissed his lips lightly.

"See you tonight?"

Yukio smiled and ruffled Rin's hair. "Yeah. You will."

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to make a new chapter soon ^^**

**Reviews are welcomed~ xD**

**Thanks again~**


End file.
